Noble Scion (Prestige Class)
Noble Scion Noble Scions in Chaos Dreams remain as they do in Pathfinder, with the addition of lore-appropriate Regional Expertise choices, as well as expanded options for their Dilettante Studies. Detailed below is a Chaos Dreams-friendly list of feats Noble Scions can select for their Regional Expertise ability, based on which group of nobles they belong to rather than where they are from. *'Asgard' Although they lack a larger, organized structure, the Midgard are generally willing to acknowledge the right to rule of influential leaders, creating a de-facto nobility of jarls. This system operates under a strange sort of democracy, for an Asgard trying at nobility who is not prepared to lead and defend against the trials of the mountains will not survive long, deposed either by their own incompetence, or by their angry 'subjects'. Noble Scions of Asgard can select from the following feats: Altitude Affinity, Battle Cry, Drunken Brawler, Intimidating Prowess, Rugged Northerner, Skill Focus (Intimidate), Weapon Focus (Battleaxe) *'Avantia' The nobility of Avantia consists mainly of the upper echelons of knights and priests. Aside from leadership, the primary function of the Avantian nobility is to protect their mother city, and undergo holy quests in the surrounding depths. Noble Scions of Avantia can select from the following feats: Aquatic Shot, Believer's Hands, Measured Response, Net and Trident, Rhino Charge, Waterway Caster, Weapon Focus (Harpoon) *'Dvergr' Stature in dwarven society is determined by success. The families with the most gold, the most skilled craftsmen, and the best warriors are the leaders; and their patriarchs, matriarchs, and eldest children are respected and idealized, so long as they continue to bring success to their family. Noble Scions of the dwarves can select from the following feats: Drunken Brawler, Master Craftsman, Skill Focus (Craft one), Stalwart, Stoic, Stone Read, Weapon Focus (Dwarven Waraxe) *'Fae Courts' The elves and other fae follow a very traditional view of nobility, descending from nobility and being of higher birth, inheriting both privilege and responsibility. Held to a high standard of conduct and ability, fae nobles are almost otherworldly in their presence and stature. Noble Scions of the Fae Courts can select from the following feats: Bullseye Shot, Magical Aptitude, Nature Magic, Nature Soul, Skill Focus (Knowledge Arcana), Weapon Focus (Longbow), Weather Eye *'Hell '''Although mortals are second-class citizens in Hell, a particularly ambitious Netheran can lie, cheat, and steal their way into a position of power. Such a position is one of paranoia and manipulation, however, and must be constantly guarded against usurpers. Most mortals in Hell with any degree of influence are simply the pawns of greater fiends, kept around for leverage or amusement. Noble Scions of Hell can select from the following feats: Betrayer, Damned, Fearsome Finish, Haruspicy, Intimidating Prowess, Skill Focus (Intimidate), Welcome Pain *'House Corvus''' Nobility is won in the courts of House Corvus by demonstration. An individual must demonstrate cunning, efficiency, and a keen swordarm before they win any respect in Corvan lands. Rejecting any sort of complacency, Corvan nobles must constantly strive to improve themselves, both to better their people, and to protect their position. Noble Scions of House Corvus can select from the following feats: Bloody Assault, Call Out, Dazzling Display, Flagbearer, Focused Discipline, Skill Focus (Knowledge Martial), Weapon Focus (Longsword) *'House Grandius' Though they have a reputation for foppish laziness, Grandian nobles are not to be trifled with. Beneath the apparent veneer of indolent mercantilism lurks a society of secret subterfuge and cut-throat betrayal. Real business in Grandian territories is conducted almost entirely under the table; and as such, no Grandian noble lacks a retinue of spies, thieves, and assassins, nor the cunning to use them. Noble Scions of House Grandius can select from the following feats: Guild Emissary, Master of the Ledger, Ostentatious Display, Rhetorical Flourish, Skill Focus (Bluff), Sly Draw, Underworld Connections *'House Xilos' In fewer places does nobility mean more than amongst the courts of House Xilos, the seat of the Imperium. Conversely, in fewer places is such a life so demanding, the triplicate responsibilities of a Xilosian noble being civil leadership, clerical duties, and war readiness. Despite its air of poise and measure, Xilosian nobles are fairly ruthless, and any of their number who is not prepared for these rigors will quickly be cut down by their peers. Noble Scions of House Xilos can select from the following feats: Believer's Hands, Bloody Assault, Call Out, Cruor Mage, Ostentatious Display, Rugged Northerner, Skill Focus (Knowledge Religion) *'Marauders Court' A recognized captain of the Marauder Court is, by court law, a noble. Although, as with many things amongst thieves and beggars, such a position is conditional; and it must often be upheld through trickery, or by the blade. Noble Scions of the Marauder Court can select from the following feats: Battle Cry, Enforcer, Expert Driver, Intimidating Prowess, Sea Legs, Steal Focus, Weapon Focus (Cutlass) *'Orville Trade Company' While there is no true 'nobility' in the Trade Company, individuals of particular skill or wealth, particularly respected agents of the Company, act as a sort of noble class. An official of the Company is expected to uphold a constant standard of professionalism and dignity, protecting the Company's interests however they can. Noble Scions of the Trade Company can select from the following feats: Amateur Gunslinger, Guild Emissary, Master of the Ledger, Measured Response, Mobility, Ostentatious Display, Skill Focus (Diplomacy) *'Ossiria '''Though the traditions of the Ossirian Merchant Princes have long been eradicated by the invading Imperials in name, in practice they live on amongst Ossirian nobility. A noble Ossirian must be a keen merchant and a dedicated leader, and is often expected to lead convoys through the Great Dunes, both to enable trade and to prove their ability. Noble Scions of Ossiria can select from the following feats: Desert Dweller, Master of the Ledger, Ostentatious Display, Sandwalker, Self-Sufficient, Skill Focus (Diplomacy), Weapon Focus (Scimitar) *'Romagon''' Although most of the old Romagoni noble clans have been assimilated as Imperial houses, they still retain many of their traditions and principles. What nobility means in Romagon varies from locale to locale, but they are generally seen as respected public servants. Noble Scions of Romagon can select from the following feats: Autonomous, Improved Unarmed Strike, Moonlight Stalker, Psionic Focus, Rugged Northerner, Skill Focus (Perform Dance), Wild Talent *'Stahl Republic' Leadership comes in two forms in the Stahl Republic: military leaders, and bureaucratic officials who manage internal affairs. This system is allegedly meritocratic, allowing those who serve the Republic to rise to the top. However, a ring of corrupt nepotism often clouds the pool of this mobility. Noble Scions of the Stahl Republic can select from the following feats: Amateur Gunslinger, Battle Cry, Careful Speaker, Focused Discipline, Skill Focus (Knowledge Engineering), Wild Talent, Witchbreaker *'Taiyano '''Noble Scions of the Taiyano can select from the following feats: Eldritch Heritage (Draconic), Ostentatious Display, Skill Focus (Survival), Weapon Focus (Terbutje) The following are additional options in Chaos Dreams for the dilettante studies class features. *'Dilettante Technocrat (Ex)' A Noble Scion gains an increased funding or scrap pool and access to levels of functions as if they had gained a level in an engineering class they belong to before they added the prestige class. *'Dilettante Mentalist (Su)''' A noble scion gains additional power points per day and powers known as if they had gained a level in a manifesting class they belonged to before they added the prestige class. Category:Prestige Classes Category:Skill Classes